Instantes en canciones
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Recopilación de one shots de mis OTP's para el Reto Permanente "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos". (Parejas: Remus/Tonks, Ron/Hermione).
1. No te dejaré ir

**DISCLAIMER:** No, nada me pertenece, o las cosas hubieran sido más felices. Todo es (culpa) propiedad de JK Rowling.

 ** _Este fic participa en el Sexto Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_**.

Palabras: 1094.

 _Cuando miras por encima de tu hombro,_  
 _por un minuto, olvido que soy mayor._  
 _Quiero bailar contigo ahora mismo_  
 _y te ves tan hermosa como siempre._  
 _Y juro que cada día estarás mejor,_  
 _de alguna manera, me haces sentir así._

Say you won't let go- James Arthur

* * *

Remus está nervioso.

Su mano se siente sudorosa contra la de Tonks a medida que se hacían paso entre la multitud de aquel pub muggle de Londres.

¿Qué rayos voy a hacer aquí, por Merlín? pensó mientras ella pedía unos tragos en la barra.

Observó la gran cantidad de jóvenes cuerpos bailando al son de la música en la oscuridad, iluminada levemente por luces de colores.

Se sentía descolocado allí, como si no perteneciera. Este sentimiento era de hecho habitual, pero ahora se hacía más notorio. Tenía treinta y ocho años, sin duda no era la edad más apropiada para bailar de aquella forma tan desvergonzada.

No sabía por qué se había dejado arrastrar por Tonks hasta allí. Bueno, lo sabía—dejó de prestarle atención por mirar sus ojos entusiasmados y asintió sin comprender realmente lo que decía—, pero podría haberse retractado.

La cosa es que no lo había hecho y ahora estaban allí.

Tonks le ofreció los tragos y él aceptó, con cierta culpa porque había visto como ella sacaba dinero—muggle, claro— del interior de su bolso. Desearía ser él quién pagara, pero no podría permitirselo. No tenía trabajo aún.

Lupin creía que ella se aburriría al cabo de unos pocos minutos pero no lo hace. Se quedan charlando probablemente un poco más de media hora, pero siente como si hubiera sido más tiempo.

—¿Bailaras algo conmigo?— pregunta Tonks.

—Claro que no— respondé él, negando con la cabeza y soltando un pequeña risa. ¿Él bailando?

—Vamos, es Navidad— insiste, haciendo un puchero. Lupin se lo piensa unos segundos.

—Sólo si es una canción lenta— dijo finalmente. Él dudaba mucho de que pasarán ese tipo de canciones, porque en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí no dejaron de pasar aquella música de ritmo rápido.

Ella sonríe de manera traviesa y comienza a alejarse de él, caminando hacia la multitud.

Bueno, al parecer se ha aburrido ya piensa Lupin.

—Espera aquí, ya vuelvo— dijo antes de perderse entre la gente. Al cabo de un rato comienza a sonar una canción, sin duda romántica y de ritmo lento, pero él no la reconoce. Ve a Tonks caminar algo tambaleante—producto del alcohol y de su torpeza habitual—hacia él y ella le tiende la mano, con una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿Bailarás ahora?

Lupin acepta su mano, sin más remedio que aceptar y se deja guíar hasta la pista donde todos bailan en pareja. Él duda por un instante pero pone las manos en la cintura de la Auror, ésta rodea el cuello de Lupin con sus brazos.

Comenzaron a moverse a paso tranquilo.

Por un momento él se olvido de quién era, de qué estaba pasando allí afuera, de la gran oscuridad que eran sus días. No era el licántropo; ni el viejo tipo lleno de cicatrices que no podía conseguir trabajo. Por un momento sólo era Remus John Lupin, un suertudo que bailaba con la mujer más hermosa que podía haber; un tipo que por un momento sentía que valía la pena.

Y aquello se debía a ella, a Tonks.

A esa canción le siguieron otras y ninguno decía nada así que simplemente siguieron bailando. Cuando comenzaron a pasar la misma música rápida que se oía cuando llegaron, él quiso irse y la joven no insistió.

Caminaron juntos hacia el pasillo que daba al baño y Lupin hizo que se aparecieran frente a la puerta del cuartel. Era bastante tarde y todos debían estar durmiendo, de modo que intentó ayudar a Tonks a que fuera lo más cautelosa posible. Fue algo difícil pero finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Lupin.

Ella estaba por acostarse cuando salió corriendo en dirección al pequeño baño que estaba junto a la habitación. Él la siguió y la descubrió vomitando así que fue hacia ella y le sostuvo el cabello, acariciándole la espalda para hacerle sentir un poco mejor.

—No deberías haber bebido tanto— le reprocha, cuando termina, en un tono dulce que no reconoce.

Ella le sonríe por encima de su hombro, para luego voltearse a verlo. Lupin la acerca lo más que puede a su pecho y le acaricia el cabello Sabe que Tonks oirá el sonido acelerado de su corazón pero no le importa, en cierta forma quiere que lo haga, quiere que ella sepa lo que provoca en él.

—Y deberías descansar.

—¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?— pregunta Tonks y Lupin acepta. Luego de que ella se lave los dientes, ambos van hacia la habitación y se acuestan.

Tonks se acurruca en el pecho de Lupin y él sonríe.

En ese momento sabe que la ama, aunque no sepa si realmente el sentimiento es correspondido; aunque es un amor imposible, algo que está mal. Incluso si Tonks es demasiado buena, porque se da cuenta de que en realidad él no lo vale.

En ese momento decide no demostrarlo, se lo tomaría con calma. Quizás era simple atracción, despúes de todo, la Auror era preciosa... vamos, por Merlín. ¿A quién quería engañar?

Estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorado.

* * *

La guerra había terminado.

Y habían sobrevivido.

Había sido dificíl, quizás tenían alguna que otra herida pero nada que no pudiera solucionarse. Lo importante era que lo habían logrado, que ya nada los separaría.

No había nada que más deseara Remus que envejecer junto a su esposa Tonks y ver crecer a su pequeño Teddy. Ansiaba llegar a casa y tomarlo en sus brazos para ya no soltarlo. Ansiaba que le llegará su carta de Hogwarts y poder llevarlo a la estación de King Cross, ansíaba verlo crecer.

Tonks se acercó a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, para luego plantar un beso en sus labios. Cuando se separaron, se miraron con las lágrimas de alivio bailando en sus ojos.

—Lo hicimos— le dijo la joven.

—Lo hicimos— repitió él.

Y es increíble pero por primera vez Remus Lupin pudo ver con total claridad—sin ninguna culpabilidad dentro de si—el amor en los ojos de Nymphadora Tonks. Y él podía sentir el amor que mostraban sus propios ojos.

Había una cosa de la que estaba completa y absolutamente seguro: nunca dejaría de amarla. Quería crecer junto a ella e incluso, y aunque suene demasiado poético, sabía que la amaría incluso cuando no fueran nada más que fantasmas, porque ella había sido la única persona que estuvo a su lado cuando le azotó la soledad, que no le juzgó como el resto del mundo. Amaría a Nymphadora Tonks hasta que la muerte les separé, tal como había dicho en sus votos.

Merlín, ella es tan preciosa y siente que se ha vuelto incluso aún más hermosa desde que la conoció. Y luce tan joven y él se olvida de su propia edad, porque no le interesa.

Entonces Tonks declaró algo maravilloso, que alejo toda duda que antes hubiera podido tener:

—Nunca te dejaré ir.

* * *

N/A: Si, si hice que vivieran, ¿por qué? PORQUE QUIERO, PUEDO Y ELLOS SE LO MERECÍAN.

Gracias por leer, anyways :)


	2. Razones

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece, sólo me gusta jugar con los personajes de Rowling.

 ** _Este fic participa en el Séptimo Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos"_**

* * *

 _Tengo un millón de razones para marcharme,_  
 _pero cariño, solo necesito una buena, una buena._  
 _Dime que tú serás el bueno, el bueno._  
 _Cariño, solo necesito una buena para quedarme_

 _Million Reasons - Lady Gaga_

* * *

Hermione salió a través de la chimenea de su casa y se sacudió un poco el hollín. Se dirigio hacia su habitación y observó la gran cama matrimonial vacía.

No se oía ni un sólo ruido en la casa. Rose y Hugo se habían ido a la Madriguera a pasar el fin de semana con sus abuelos y Ron... él se había ido hace tan sólo tres días.

Habían tenido una horrible discusión porque Hermione le había pedido ordenar la casa y él no lo había hecho, aunque el tema de la pelea se había desviado luego hacia el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos debido al trabajo de ella.

Ron se había ido luego de eso, diciendo que realmente no quería discutir y que se iría a tomar aire fresco y la dejaría pensar. No regresó, aunque si mandó una lechuza con un corto mensaje diciendo que estaba bien y que se quedaría en algún otro lado para que ambos pudieran tener su espacio para pensar.

Se sentía terrible, pero no sabía que podía hacer al respecto. Él había renunciado a su empleo como Auror y se dedicaba a manejar la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade y tenía más tiempo libre que Hermione pero casi siempre estaba solo en la casa, al menos cuando sus hijos no estaban allí.

Pero ella no podía renunciar, debía trabajar más que nunca en su proyecto sobre los elfos dómesticos. Sentía que faltaba poco para lograrlo, no podía simplemente abandonarlo ahora.

No sabía que hacer. Hermione quería a Ron, le amaba pero quizás era tiempo de dejarle ir a él. Nunca podían estar juntos y después de todos estos años, seguía siendo tan inmaduro como en sus años en Hogwarts.

Tenía tantas razones para dejarlo ir...

Habían pasados muy buenos momentos juntos y tenían dos hermosos hijos, pero esa no era razón para quedarse con él, ¿o si? Su padre siempre le había dicho que si no era feliz con algo, entonces debía intentar cosas nuevas.

No sabía que pensar, ni que creer. Desearía recibir alguna señal, algo que le indicará que hacer, pero sus pensamientos simplemente iban en un bucle, siempre volviendo a las mismas preguntas.

¿Qué haría? ¿Sería capaz de dejar la poca estabilidad que tenía en su vida y cambiarla para una nueva etapa, llena de cambios e inseguridad?

Estaba segura de que amaba a Ron, pero no sabía si seguía amándolo de la misma manera en que lo hacía hace unos años. Quizás simplemente se habían apresurado demasiado en su relación, quizás no deberían haberse casado tan jóvenes. Quizás si hubieran esperado más se hubieran dado cuenta de si aquello funcionaría o no. Quizás era demasiado tarde para intentar salvar lo suyo.

Si, quizás tenía muchas razones para dejarlo ir, pero sólo necesitaba una buena para seguir adelante.

Decidió darse una ducha y tardó bastante, intentando que el agua se llevará sus problemas, al menos por un rato.

Cuando salió se encontró con Ron sentado en el borde de la cama. Sus pecas resaltaban demasiado en su piel, más pálida de lo habitual y tenía oscuras ojeras marcadas.

Compungida, algo se retorció dentro de ella.

—No te oí entrar —dijo Hermione para romper el silencio.

—Me aparecí abajo y supuse que estarías durmiendo —respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo.

De pronto Hermione tenía un doloroso nudo en la garganta y el miedo se había instalado en su pecho. Ella no había tomado ninguna decisión, ¿lo habría hecho él? ¿La dejaría? ¿Querría quedarse?

Él se paró y camino hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. La mirada azul de Ron se veía vidriosa. Su mano se acercó al rostro de Hermione y con el pulgar acarició su mejilla.

—Tengo tanta cosas que decir que no sé por donde empezar...

—Adelante, empieza. Por dónde sea —respondió ella.

—Te quiero. Amo cada cosa de ti y no soy bueno con las palabras, ni con los detalles pero cuando se trata de ti... me gusta mirarte y observar cada detalle de ti. Me gusta cómo frunces el ceño cuando estás muy concentrada y me gusta oír tu risa y la forma en que tus ojos se iluminan cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona.

 _«_ Y me encantas porque nunca nadie me sonrió de la forma en la que tú lo haces. Y me encanta cuando tu cabello está hecho un desastre. Y tus labios, tus labios son perfectos. Sé que no te merezco y siempre me preguntó si es posible que te sientas a gusto conmigo, en el caos que soy. Y mi mayor miedo es perderte y lo sé porque no he cambiado demasiado desde que tenía diecisiete.

 _«_ ¿Recuerdas cuando regresé y destruí el guardapelo? Bueno, no fue tan fácil como te contamos. Cuando Harry le ordenó que se abriera, salió una voz, la de Voldemort e hizo aparecer una visión de ti y de Harry. Dijeron cosas... cosas que creí que eran verdaderas y se besaron, porque aunque no lo admitiera sentía cosas por ti y siempre temía que lo eligieras a él. Siempre fue él, ¿sabes? Y no lo hiciste, te quedaste conmigo. Y te amo. Te amo y siento ser un idiota. Y no sé que sucederá ahora pero haré lo que sea por ti. Lo que sea.

Ron terminó de hablar y de pronto, se arrodilló y metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar un anillo. De plata y con un pequeño rubí y por la forma en que él lo sostenía, Hermione pudo ver que tenía algo grabado por dentro, aunque no distinguía que decía.

—Estaba pensando en renovar nuestros votos. ¿Qué dices?

Una sonrisa se extendió involuntariamente por el rostro de Hermione, aunque no sabía que decir. Se había quedado sin palabras ante la declaración de Ron y su corazón latía un poco apresurado.

 _«Ahí tienes tu respuesta»_ pensó ella. Nunca nadie había hecho latir su corazón de esa forma, ni siquiera se había sentido así con Viktor Krum cuando era una adolescente y había ido al Baile de Navidad con él. Nadie, excepto Ron.

Entonces asintió y Ron volvió a sonreír, de pronto su mirada se había iluminado con la felicidad de aquel si. Le quitó el viejo anillo que había comprado hace tantos años, con la promesa de que lo reemplazaría por algo digno y le colocó el nuevo anillo en su dedo anular. Luego se levantó para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Hermione correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Ron, oyendo los latidos acelerados de su esposo. Sonrió nuevamente y cuando él tomó su mentón haciéndole levantar la mirada, buscando sus labios, se dejó besar.

Aún después de todos esos años, cuando Ron la besaba podía sentirse como una adolescente completamente enamorada. Le encantaba la forma en que la besaba: era lento, suave y se tomaba su tiempo para disfrutar del momento.

—¿Qué dice el anillo? —preguntó la castaña cuando se separaron. Ron le sonrió con cariño, una sonrisa sincera. Hermione amaba cuando le sonreía de aquella manera, porque él sonreía con facilidad pero cuando se dirigía a ella, la miraba cómo si fuera una el paraíso, una maravilla o la criatura más preciosa del mundo.

Ron podía ser una persona bastante sencilla y un poco hosca en lo que se respectaba a las palabras, pero sólo con una mirada expresaba todo.

—LeviosA.

Hermione se rió, recordando con nostalgia aquel día en el que había corregido a Ron sobre aquel hechizo que a ella le parecía tan sencillo.

—Te quiero, Hermione.

—Te quiero, Ron.

Ahí estaba su buena razón...

Después de todo ese tiempo seguía enamorada de él, como el primer día. Y él seguía amándola, igual de intenso que al principio de su relación.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si, si, ya sé que no tiene mucha coherencia, pero no sé, me saqué esto de la nada y la verdad, no estaba tan inspirada aunque la idea rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace días.

Aún así, esperó que les guste, aunque sea un poquito. Cualquier review es buen recibido.

Besos

Luna.


End file.
